


Why?

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Why?

# Why?

by Lee Owers-Sansome 
    
    
    Why do you get to me
    through walls it's years to build
    around the pain
    of all my past mistakes?
    
    Why do you make me care
    about the fate of thankless strangers -
    people so easily forgotten
    I would have passed them by without a second thought?
    
    Why do you make me try,
    when effort was the last thing on my mind
    along the easy path and limited rewards
    I'd chosen for myself?
    
    Why do you make me hope,
    though I'm so certain wishing only sets me up
    for shattered dreams
    and promises too hard to keep?
    
    Why do you make me love
    if love brings only misery and loss;
    a brilliant hour pursued
    by its inevitable end?
    
    Why do you push me?
    Why do I give in?
    
    Why do you get to me?
    
    Lee Owers-Sansome
    7/14/96
    

* * *


End file.
